Typhoon (Rider 2)
The is Kamen Rider 2's transformation belt which has the same functions just like Hongo. His belt has a red strap through the course of the series. Unlike Hongo's Typhoon belt however, Ichimonji's is affixed with an emblem of the Kamen Rider symbol, which splits open to reveal the Typhoon fan when he transforms into Kamen Rider 2. Ichimonji's Typhoon belt originally operated differently from Hongo's, who initially needed to expose his Typhoon belt to strong gusts of wind in order to transform. Instead, Ichimonji needed to perform a set of arm movements to activate the belt, creating Kamen Rider's first henshin sequence. Hongo would later attain this ability himself after his upgrade. Double Typhoon The "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon" (left) and "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" (right) was used to charge the Double Typhoon, Kamen Rider V3's henshin belt and first and foremost weapon. Shiro Kazami transforms into V3 by performing the "Henshin", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. The combination of the Double Riders' Typhoons allows V3 to utilize both the "Strength" of No.2 and the "Skill" of No.1. Appearances * Kamen Rider **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 19: Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido **Episode 20: Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 23: Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 25: Defeat Kinokomolg! **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 28: Underground Monster Mogurang **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall **Episode 30: Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 32: Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian **Episode 33: Steel Monster, Armadillong **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 36: Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus **Episode 37: Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 43: Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack **Episode 44: Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 46: Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger **Episode 47: The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller **Episode 48: Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 50: Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 93: 8 Kamen Riders **Episode 94: The True Identity of the Gel-Shocker Leader **Episode 98/Finale: Gel-Shocker Annihilated! The End of the Leader!! * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! **Episode 35/Finale: Farewell, X-Rider * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 38: Appearance! Riders 1, 2!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 36: Hurry, Hayato Ichimonji! Save the People Caught in Trees!! **Episode 37: The Mystery of Hyakki Village! Is Hiroshi also Caught in a Tree? **Episode 39: Help! Two Riders!! Mother Becomes a Demon **Episode 40: Chase, Hayato! The Kappa's Bowl Flies Through the Sky **Episode 53: The End of Admiral Majin! And the Great Leader's True Identity? **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Category:Transformation Gear